


【浩翰深海】恋爱致辞

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 1





	【浩翰深海】恋爱致辞

哥哥，你好，好久不见。

将你邀到这样破旧的礼堂观礼非我本意，但我迫不及待想要演讲。这些话在我心里发酵了二十年，霉菌和微生物将它们酿出腐臭的甜味，而时时反刍的我终于打算结束这场折磨。

这个故事里你是主角，所以你要在。

陌生人，你也要听吗，那就在座位上坐好，不要出声。

你要听好，因为以下的发言我只说一次。

我爱你，李汶翰，我的哥哥，我爱你。这场多巴胺制造的闹剧从我出生开始，贯穿了我整个生命。你不用忙着质疑这感情的真实性，因为我生来敏锐，不像旁人那样容易混淆和怀疑。对我而言只存在一个问题，对你的感情如同一场来势汹汹的瘟疫，我常因为太爱你而不知道如何是好。光看你的照片我就心跳加速，耳廓里的血流声沙沙地放大，发出“啪”的一声爆裂，像是小孩用力吹破一个泡泡。医生说这是我的冠状动脉出了问题，他指着那花花绿绿的图案讲，它们是围绕着心脏的血管，形状如同一顶王冠。我有一顶残缺的王冠。

知道这件事的时候你哭了，哭得很伤心。我在你的怀里撇嘴，就算是这样，那又怎么样呢？

残缺又如何，我要用它为你加冕，邀请你做我的国王。

哥哥，你说好不好。

你开始从外面买小方盒回来，淡黄色的，像野百合花花蕊的颜色。你说深深张嘴，一定要按时吃药才好得快，但实际上我吃完许多小方盒都没有好起来。它们轻而易举地溶解在我的胃酸里，带着金钱喧哗的声音，哗啦啦在血管里清脆地响动。

哥哥，你错了，挽留我的生命并不在你的能力范围内。

你唯一能做的事，就是吻我。

不，不，接吻这件事并不需要花费我太多力气，希望你不要因此感到为难。哥哥，我不是玻璃娃娃，我可以做很多事情，这其中包括与你做/爱，就像这样。

我喜欢你性/器的颜色，它看起来很健康。

啊...嗯，你觉得，舒不舒服？

你走了，你说，你怜悯我。

这是谎话，我知道你爱我，爱得一丁点儿不比我少。

你只是想逃，逃到个没有法官的地方，这样我们便不必被判有罪。命运三女神拿着纺锤说她们也剪不断血缘，但我只想说去他妈的血缘，我就是要和你在一起。十几年前我们共同蜷缩在妈妈的子宫里，你被拉着离开我时在这世上发出第一声嘹亮的哭泣，直到在育婴床上与我重逢才破涕为笑，这就是最好的证明。

但是你还是走了，像个懦弱的逃兵。

于是我开始在白色的小房子里等你，我是里面待遇最好的小孩。她们从来不用带子捆我，只是一针一针往我的身体里推淡蓝色的药水，她们管那东西叫镇静剂。

打完针我会趴在阳台上看天，铅灰色的云朵告诉我它要下雨，它要把积淀在身体里的庞大水分都挤出来。我说好，希望你没有喝太多的硫酸和氮氧化物。于是它淅淅沥沥下起来，打湿翅膀的黄蝴蝶落在掌心，带来铁锈的味道。

第一年我喝牛奶长高了三厘米，你没有回来。

第二年你养的狗死了，你还是没有回来。

第三年城市里下的雨开始发酸，在地上能砸出小小的陨石坑。答应我的云不见了，挤走它的是它那些不怀好意的兄弟，但你仍然没有回来。

第四年石头上开始开花，我长出了第一根白头发。

你回来了，带着你的恋人，她摸/我时无名指上的钻石不小心划伤了我的脸。

不，你不用相信一个精神病人的呓语，嗯，嗯，我是在说谎，哥哥，你不能对一个背德的人要求太高。只是她下次摸/我能不能离我的眼睛远点，我怕疼。

我好高兴你回来，文艺复兴时能看到珍珠色的蒸汽，信徒该跪下来感谢恩典。

左眼被纱布遮住时我发笑了，她们涂药水的过程就像制造木乃伊，非要用神圣的裹尸布去缠干瘪的尸体。我不是神，想到以后只能用一只眼睛看雨，我就很烦躁。

不过没关系，我还有红色的花。

哥哥，你见过红色的花吗？

你扒我裤子的力度着实不温柔，你声嘶力竭的恸哭让我害怕。但你是我的哥哥，我的爱人，无论怎样我都爱你，这不是上帝的意愿，在选择爱你的这件事上我和他背道而驰。所以我受罚，你啃咬我，反复插入我，滚烫的眼泪落在我的身体上宛如硫酸。你和我抵死交/媾，你摸着我死去的眼睛放声大哭，你说深深对不起，对不起，我说没关系。

这是你第一次回来，我付出的报酬是眼睛。

你第二次回来时带走了我的猫，第三次回来的时候带走了我的心脏切片。

之后你再也没有回来。

我却被小白房子放了出来，她们说我可以去任何地方了，于是我开始找你。我看见北半球新生的初绿，看见铁灰色的海洋上沙鸥翔集，白色的碎屑在灯塔旁轰鸣。我看见巨人花园里的玫瑰，看见审判三战的法庭，血迹斑斑的绞刑架发出濒死的哀泣。我看见奔走的人群和月亮，看见光和热，看见那些曾照耀世界的岩浆。

后来我开始看那些黑色的小方框，第十二年我看见你被框在里面的名字。那张端正的黑白照片上你好像有很多的心事，我凑近耳朵，你问我，深深，外面是不是还在下雨？

哥哥，我不知道，因为我只有一只眼睛。这只眼睛看不见其他的东西，它只看得见你。

所以我来到这座礼堂，在失明之前，我要把所有你知道的不知道的故事讲给你听。

2078年11月5日，天气，雨。

我步出防空洞，扔掉伞，将自己暴露给天空。这场横亘我一生的硫酸雨终于腐蚀了我的血肉，我看见十八岁的黄蝴蝶飞起来，在仅存光感的视网膜上留下斑驳的黑点。那些蚂蚁般的黑点钻进我的骨头咬噬，带着炽/热明亮的爱意，将我烧化成蜷曲的浮灰。


End file.
